It's Okay Chanyeol-ah, That's Love
by Shixiu99
Summary: Park Chanyeol, sangat membenci Shim Changmin dan Byun Baekhyun, dia adalah atlet basket sekolah, dia tidak begitu pintar dikelas, impiannya adalah menjadi pemain basket, tapi takdir berkata lain kepadanya, dan dia harus membuat pilihan antara menyelamatkan dirinya, atau orang lain./"Tak apa Chanyeol, aku tidak marah"/"Kenapa kau tidak membenciku?"/"it's Okay Chanyeol, that's Love"/


It's Okay, That's Love.

Chanyeol adalah salah satu Atlet basket di SM high school, Chanyeol tidak begitu pintar, tapi bakatnya dalam dunia _basket_ sudah tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Chanyeol itu memliki telinga yang cukup lebar, dan itu kerap kali menjadi bahan bully-an teman-temannya.

 _"Kupingku masih dalam ukuran normal sialan!"_

Chanyeol adalah orang yang dingin dan pendiam, tapi sebenarnya dia hanya anak yang cukup cerewet, dan dia hanya akan menunjukan dirinya hanya pada sahabat-sahabatnya, yaitu Sehun, Yixing, Kris, dan Jongin, mereka satu angkatan tetapi beda kelas, Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat tidak suka diganggu.

Chanyeol memiliki musuh di sekolahnya, namanya Shim Changmin, dia senior yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mem _bully_ , Awalnya Chanyeol berteman baik dengan Changmin, Changmin seringkali membantunya dulu, sering kali mengajarinya bermain basket, tetapi semuanya berubah saat Changmin kalah dalam penyisihan pergantian anggota club, dan puncaknya saat teamnya kalah dengan team Chanyeol dan karena itu dia dan teamnya di gantikan oleh Chanyeol dan teman-temannya.

 _"Kau itu pecundang Park! Kau hanya berlindung dibawah ketiak pelatih, hahahaha..."_

Chanyeol sangat membenci Shim Changmin seniornya, hanya saja sejak dulu Chanyeol tidak bisa berkelahi, sementara Changmin adalah penguasa sekolah. Dan Chanyeol cukup tau diri untuk tidak menantangnya.

Changmin membully Chanyeol. Dia sering mengejek telinga Chanyeol dan yang lainnya, dan yang paling menyebalkan dia membuat satu sekolah berfikir kalau Chanyeol gay, dan intinya Chanyeol sangat membenci Shim Changmin.

 _"Hei park, kudengar ada bocah gay yang menyukaimu, hahahaha.. kau cocok jadi gay bersamanya, kalian berdua pasti sama-sama pecundang"_

 _"Aku harap Shim Changmin mati saja,mulutnya benar-benar kurang ajar, aku ingin sekali membunuhnya, dasar sunbae brengsek!"_

Chanyeol memiliki seorang _Stalker_ yang selalu menggangunya, seorang pemuda berprawakan pendek, bertubuh mungil berambut hitam, bibir tipis, dengan matanya yang sipit, jika tersenyum akan membentuk bulan sabit yang manis. Dan pemuda itu bernama Byun Baekhyun.

 _"Hai Chanyeol! Aku membawa makan siang untukmu, hehehe.. aku harap kau mau memakannya yaa, aku membuatnya dengan susah payah loh, jadi kau harus memakannya yaaa..."_

 _"Pergi lah, aku sedang tidak mood melihatmu."_

 _"Sombong sekali sih si Chanyeol itu, hanya karena dia juara basket, tapi lagak-nya sudah seperti artis saja! Menyebalkan!"_

Dan jika Baekhyun sudah datang mengganggu waktunya di kantin, makan Chanyeol akan mendapat cibiran dan makian, tidak hanya dari teman-teman sekelas, kerap kali dari Chanmin dan juga beberapa sunbae Chanyeol disekolah.

Chanyeol membenci pemuda itu,kerana beberapan hal, pertama, Chanyeol STRAIGHT! Demi apapun dia masih normal dan tidak _gay_ seperti pemuda itu. Dan tidak jarang teman-teman dikelas memaki, membentak, bahkan mengajak Chanyeol berkelahi jika Chanyeol mulai membentak Baekhyun dengan kata-kata kasar

 _"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Dia hanya ingin bersikap baik denganmu, berhentilah memakinya!"_

 _"Idiot! Kau tidak mengerti etika berbicara dengan temanmu huh?"_

Baekhyun itu bersinar dikelas, karena pemuda itu adalah siswa berprestasi disekolahnya dan karena sifatnya yang ramah dan ceria, itu membuatnya memiliki banyak teman, dan alasan yang lain mengapa Chanyeol membenci baekhyun, karena pemuda itu, Chanyeol jadi tidak memiliki teman dikelas, dan Chanyeol dianggap sebagai manusia _barbar_. Chanyeol sangat membenci pemuda itu.

 _"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku tidak bermak-"_

 _"Diam! Atau kubunuh kau brengsek!"_

Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sering merasa pusing dan cepat lelah, seringkali dia berakhir dengan mimisan, tapi menurutnya, dia hanya kelelahan biasa, tapi lambat laun dia mulai menyadari kalau mimisan itu semakin deras saja dari waktu ke waktu. Dan Chanyeol menyadari, telah terjadi sesuatu pada tubuhnya

 _"Ada apa denganku?"_

 _"Ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Dia terlihat sangat pucat... Aku harap dia baik-baik saja!"_

Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah vonis menyedihkan datang kepadanya dan merusak segalanya, termaksud impian berharganya.

 _"Ap.. Apa yang terjadi padaku dokter?"_

 _"Chanyeol. Aku sudah memeriksa seluruh tubuhmu seteliti mungkin, dan aku menemukan ada suatu virus yang mengalir didarahmu. Dan aku merasa kita menghadapi masalah yang sangat serius."_

Chanyeol hancur! Bohong kalau dia tidak apa-apa saat itu, dia tidak begitu pintar, menurutnya hanya _skill basket-_ nya lah yang membanggakan darinya, dia tidak tau apa yang bisa dia perbuat, dia tidak terima dan putus asa.

 _"Park Chanyeol, aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur, tapi berhentilah bermain basket, tubuhmu tidak akan sanggup untuk menahannya, dan kau hanya akan mempercepat kematianmu sendiri."_

 _"Hiks, ke.. kenapa? Arggghhhh... KENAPA!? Hiks.. kenapa harus a..ku.. kenapa.."_

Hari terus berjalan dan Chanyeol makin terlihat seperti mayat hidup, dia sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan tubuhnya, dia menahan semua rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, dan rasanya dia ingin mati saja setiap rasa sakit itu menyerang dirinya.

 _"ARGH! SAKIT! SAKIT! HIKS… SAKIT SEKALI! BERHENTI! HIKS… hentikan aku mo.. hikss… hon… hikss…"_

Setiap rasa sakit itu datang Chanyeol akan berusaha berlari secepat mungkin ke- _rooftop_ menangis disana menahan sakit, tak jarang Chanyeol menggigiti lengannya agar dia tidak berteriak, bahkan kadang dia membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding jika dia tidak kuat lagi. Chanyeol tidak pernah menyadari kalau Baekhyun disana setiap dia kambuh melihatnya dan berdoa untuknya.

 _'Tuhan, rasanya sangat menyakitkan melihat dia seperti ini, aku tidak sanggup Tuhan, aku mau dia kembali seperti dulu, biar aku saja yang menanggung semua bebannya, aku mohon..."_

Lalu penawaran itu pun datang, sang iblis datang dan menawarkan penawaran mengiurkan yang dapat mengembalikan Chanyeol seperti sedia kala.

 _"Aku akan memberikan kau penawaran, aku akan menyembuhkan penyakitmu, dan memperbaiki hidupmu, tapi... seseorang harus menanggung penyakitmu. Dan kau harus memilih orang itu sendiri, bagaimana?"_

 _"Memi..lih?"_

 _"Kau bisa memilih orang yang kau benci atau orang yang kau inginkan mati Chanyeol. Aku akan memberikan kau waktu berfikir, besok malam aku akan kembali."_

Nama Shim Changmin langsung keluar di kepalanya, tapi Chanyeol pun berfikir, apakah dia tega, untuk membuat sunbaenya hancur menggantikan dirinya? , Untuk menanggung penyakit mematikan ini, meskipun dia sangat membenci sunbaenya itu.

Ataukah lebih baik,

 _Byun.._

 _Baekhyun..?_

Dan Chanyeol pun memilih seseorang yang akan menanggung penyakit mematikan itu.

 _"Aku memilih..."_

 _Chanyeol : Hei Heiii.. Aku Park Chanyeol. aku senang sekali bisa mendapat peran utama untuk yang pertama kalinya di Ficnya jejes, kau tau aku senang sekallliii..._

 _Sehun : Biasa saja Chanyeol hyung.._

 _Changmin : aku juga pertama kali main di ficnya jejes, aku harap aku bisa dapat peran utama suatu cerita nanti, hehehe.. doakan ya readers. u.u_

 _Yixing : iya Chanyeol biasa saja, kau kan sudah pernah dapat salah satu peran utama di cerita pendek antara kau dan Tao._

 _Sehun : Ugh.. jadi ingat Tao hyung.. :(_

 _Kris : hei hei, aku datang jauh-jauh untuk bertemu kembali, bukan untuk bersedih-sedih.._

 _Chan,Hun : Kris hyungggg~ *Hug*_

 _Jongin : yasudah yasudah, akhir kata, kami mohon reviewnya ya, supaya kami masih bisa main di fic ini lagi._

 _Sehun : Iya iya, aku masih kangen dengan Kris hyung~ review ya readers.. buing.. buingg~_

 _Chanyeol : iya, aku harap kita akan bermain fanfic ini dengan kita secara utuh.. review ya reader.._

 _All Cast : Review Jusseyoo~ *bow together_

 _Hai teman-teman! gue kembali lagi dengan fic baru disini, tapi baru prolog-nya doang, kalo kalian mau tau kelanjutannya, review yaa.. aku terima masukan apapun kok.. ^^_


End file.
